NaLu oneshot! mating season!
by OptCalledNalu
Summary: dragon mating season is here in fiore and the dragon slayers are feeling the effects. normally they abandon all civilization for these two weeks, but Natsu didn't leave magnolia this year. something is keeping him there, well, more like someone. but the dragon inside him is taking control; and when it takes over, he wont be able to stop it from claiming what it wants; his mate.


**hey guys! so i wrote this after listening to the song Pain by three days grace (my friends recently got me into alternative rock, its really a great song though), its just a one shot right now but that might change depending on the feedback i get. XD.**

**anyways**

**disclaimer: i do not own fairy tail in anyway, all rights go to Hiro Mashima**

**warning: rated M for a reason, contains lemon, language, and slight dark themes (not bad, just slight), read at your own risk!**

She had been taunting him all week. Of course she didn't know it. She only thought of him as her nakama. Everyone knew she was in love with him, but she was just too god damn dense to realize it. He wasn't dense though, if he was dense than Cana had never had a drink. And no body even dreamed that he knew what love was. But holy hell did he love her. He loved everything about her, from her personality to her amazing body to her weird little unintentional habits. Of course, her being his mate was helpful in him noticing her in the first place.

Natsu had been in a bad mood all day. Dragon mating season had come, and it hit hard and fast. It made him feel hot, uncomfortable, irritated, hormonal… and instinctual. His inner dragon was surfacing. He didn't have control of it, sometimes he just woke up like this, others it was because of something she did. Most the time it was the later. But he could try and suppress it. It mad him feel worse, but it would be bad if he gave in. really, really, god damn fuckin bad. And the worst part about giving in, is that he would still experience the whole thing, it wasn't like blacking out, he would be able to feel everything he did, see and hear everything. Anger and agony now were always better than misery later. Especially if the anger and agony would be his alone, and not hers too.

He knew he should get away form any and all civilization for these two weeks like he normally does, but there was one problem, he couldn't leave her alone with other dragon slayers around. Natsu knew Gajeel and Laxus well enough to know who their mates were, and (for obvious reasons of age and gender) Wendy was of no concern. Cobra had made it obvious who his mate was; in fact Natsu suspected that Kinana knew herself that she was Cobra's mate. But there was still the problem of the twin dragons. Particularly that light dragon slayer Sting Eucliffe. Natsu didn't trust him in the first place, but with mating season just around the corner he got angry at just the thought of that guy.

He slammed his head on the bar and groaned, he loved Igneel with all of his heart, and would never be able to repay his debt to the dragon for taking him in as a child; but it would have been useful right about now if he had taught him a little more about what was happening right now. Like a little advice on how to control the raging dragon inside of him when she gave him _that_ smile, yea the one she would give him every time she saw him. It would light up the room and his heart, those were the times _he_ loved her; but as soon as she would stand next to him, her scent would fill his nose and his dragon emerged, wanting to claim what was his. Even though he somehow always found the willpower to resist and suppress it, he quickly found that he was fighting a losing battle, losing a little more strength each time. He knew that by the time mating season was halfway done, he would be gone and the dragon would take control.

But that was fine, for once in his life the dragon slayer had a plan, he would stay in magnolia as long as possible, then he would go to the Sabertooth guild hall and drag Sting into the woods to challenge him to a fight. By that time they would both be consumed by their dragons and they wouldn't be able to stop fighting until one of them gave up, and by that time their instinct to mate wouldn't let them stop till they killed the other male slayer. And that was highly unlikely to happen. They would mistake unconsciousness for death and just keep fighting; what _was_ most likely to happen was they would take each other out at the same time and it would last the till the end of the second week.

Just as his head hit the bar he heard the guild doors open, he knew instantly it was her, her scent was unmistakable

"mornin' minna!"

"Lu-Chan! Have you finished the next chapter of your book yet?"

"yea but I still need to edit it, it was hard to write about detective skills when your teammates always go strait for the head on approach!"

"maybe Lu, but I'm positive it'll be great!"

"thanks Levy your right, its fine!"

That's right, Natsu's mate was non other than fairy tails resident celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. And she was walking this way.

"Natsu!" she waved at him as she walked over. He felt his heartbeat speed up a bit, and he felt a pain in his head and could barely stop from keeling over from it **'shit not now!'** he thought.

**…Natsu's POV…**

She was walking over to me, her hips swaying with every step, and my head exploded in agony. I was used to pain though, so it was easy to hide, but if anyone looked closely they would probably find a thin sheen of sweat on my face. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't about to let her know that, 'cause then she'd ask what was wrong with me. And then I'd have to lie and she would know that I was lying and just UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG.

I faked my usual carefree grin "hey Luce!"

"you ok Natsu? You seem a little uptight." Why did she have to be so acute to how people feel? Oh yea, cause she's Luce, and that one of the reasons I love her.

The pain got worse,

"yea I'm fine. So how's the novel going?"

"good I guess, but I've taken to writing side stories for inspiration and I'm not sure how to write from a detectives perspective, I'll figure it out though!" she was always so positive.

The pain started to spread through my body. Three days into the season, and the dragon inside me _wanted her_.

I made my mistake, I winced. The slightest possible twitch in my whole body at once and Lucy did not fail to notice.

She placed a hand on my shoulder. Her mistake.

I miscalculated, I couldn't last the first week.

"Natsu, what's wrong, your not ok so don't lie, I know your in pain."

"Seriously Lucy its nothing, I think I just need to go home. Its probably just some dragon slayer flu or something going around. Look, me and Wendy are the ones here" She looked around noticing for the first time to see that indeed, Wendy was the only other dragon slayer here. And levy wasn't on a mission so there was no way Gajeel was on one. Even Lucy had figured that out, even if she didn't know why.

"ok well dragon slayer thing or not I'm not letting you go home alone, Happy wont be able to take care of you I can guarantee that. "

"Lucy I swear I'm fine I just need some rest."

"no your not, you never show pain, you wincing is unheard of, I'm bringing you home and I'm going to take care of you, ok?" no… Lucy don't do that I won't be able to hold him back,

"Lucy, really I'm-" she shot me a death glare.

Even now that look scared me, she could get her way no matter what, I knew that, I was just hoping I could change her way to my way.

"fine you win, but I don't need it"

"you know most guys would jump at the chance to have a pretty girl take care of them, feel honored your best friend is so hot." She said it with pride, dear god how right she was.

In my eyes, she was as beautiful as a goddess, and way smarter than one. She shined bright as the stars she loved, and was as strong as the spirits she controlled.

"yea ok Luce whatever you say."

**'Yea and most guys aren't afraid that they are gonna go crazy, jump, rape, and mark their best friend as their mate for life either Luce.'**

But I only thought that. I would never say something like that to her, I may be hinding the truth but I'm trying to preserve our friendship.

"You're impossible Natsu, anyway, let's get you home." She turned to the Mira at the bar "hey Mira, Natsu isn't feeling too good I'm gonna bring him home, k?" Mira smiled her normal cheerful smile

"Alright feel better Natsu"

I didn't answer, what could I have said? 'I would try but to do that I either have to wait for these two weeks to pass in agony or bang Lucy till she cant think strait. I would never make her go through that, because dragons are crazy, and if you can't keep up, you get left behind. Unless you're a hatchling, we (dragons) take care of our children. Losing a hatchling is tragic to its parents. But that's off topic. And definitely not the same situation as what I'm talking about.

she grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me up out of my seat.

Her mistake= physical contact

My chest felt like it was being crushed by gravity magic.

I crippled over for a few seconds,

"Oh my god Natsu!"

"I'm… I'm fine… I swear, my head just hurts, really bad." She put her hand on my head, taking my temp.

"Natsu, you're burning up, even for you." she looked over to where the Exceeds were with Wendy and Romeo. Oh, so maybe Wendy did know who her mate was, but she was still underage. "Happy! Come over here, I need you to fly Natsu back to your guys' house, he can barely stand up much less walk."

"Aye sir!"

"Thanks happy"

And with that happy picked me up and started flying towards our little cottage in the woods. Great, I just hope I can control the dragon long enough for Lucy to let her guard down so I can go to Sabertooth and start the fight with Sting.

After happy dropped me off at the cottage, Lucy got there about five minutes later, in a normal situation that would be plenty of time for me to make a decent getaway, but not while I could barely move.

I toppled over onto my bed and passed out.

_"Lucy, ah, Luce..."_

_"oh my god… Natsu"_

_The sight of her beneath me, pleading my name, writhing with pleasure; it was amazing. She was amazing. _

_"NATSU!" Her hips bucked up, dear Mavis did it feel good. A growl rose from deep in my chest. She was a drug I would never be able to go a day without ever again._

_"Lucy… I need to…" I moaned, she was so amazing, and I was so, so close. This would have been hard to say anyway, but with her body, and fighting for control of my speech with the dragon that was raging out of control, and that edge coming all to quickly after being avoided for so long, it was next to impossible._

_"Luce… I need you to… ah-,"_

_"Natsu, I love you"_

_"Luce, bare my ch-"_

I woke up.

Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck. NoNoNoNoNo this can't be happening. Igneel you did not tell me that the instinct would be this strong. If I, if she-, I would ruin her life, she would hate me, and that would kill me; emotionally and quite possibly literally. A dragon can't live without their mate, they have nothing left in life.

The only cases of dragons living without their mates is if they have hatchling to protect. Like I said (Implied) before, the parental bond for a dragon is twenty times stronger than that of humans; we could never leave our children in the world to fend for themselves. Till death do our families part, literally.

Back to what was happening at that moment. There was a wet towel on my head and the smell of soup was coming from my kitchen. I looked around and spotted Lucy stirring something in a pot on the stove. Not to sound sexist, 'cause there are plenty of girls in the guild (Lucy included) who can beat the crap out of me, but she looked good in the kitchen, her hair was down and she was humming a little melody, matching her movements to the rhythm.

The pain in my head returned, a groan escaped my lips. She looked over at me,

"Hey Natsu you're finally awake, good you've been out all day. Its midnight."

I looked outside and saw that she was right, great. It's the start of day four. It'll be worse today.

No, Lucy I need to leave, I don't want to hurt you.

"here the soups just about done, I'll bring you a bowl."

"thanks Luce," what else could I say?

She brought me the soup; it was really good to say the least. She was a great cook. Every time I see her I fall deeper in love with her. She deserves so much better than a dragon, but I wouldn't ever be able to bear seeing her in the arms of another.

I took a breath in through my nose, and it was like being hit by a bus. Her scent was everywhere, surrounding me. My whole body felt like I fell of a cliff. He was coming I couldn't stop it. I was losing and she was to close. No. No. No. **_No._**

I curled into ball rolling on my side, moaning in pain.

She dropped the soup and came running.

"oh my god, Natsu! Are you ok?!"

No other choice, I had to warn her. Anger and agony were better than misery. But right now I didn't have a choice. There would be misery. All I can do is just try and stop _that_ from happening. She still had her whole life ahead of her.

"Lucy, I'm gonna tell you something that might leave you very confused or very scared,"

"what is it?" confusion was evident on her face.

"you know how dragon slayers get there magic from the dragons that raise them, right?"

"well yea that was practically the first intelligent thing happy said to me when we met." Of course she would remember that,

"well we get more than just our magic from our dragons, well, we also get certain, instincts from our dragons. They make us good fighters, but they also give us something else."

I wanted her to guess correctly so bad so I didn't have to explain it. But who in the world would guess this?

"spring's coming, it's dragon mating season, Luce."

I let that sink in, it took a minute, but she blushed bright red.

"so you, you, your gonna-" I cut her off

"Lucy, dragons are monogamous, we only have one mate for life, we will only ever love them so we will only mate with them."

The pain flared again, I curled up tighter around myself, clutching my head in pain.

"Natsu!" she leaned over the bed close to me, her face inches from mine with her hand on my shoulder, the pain started to subside. Shit, I didn't have much time.

"Natsu, that sounds really romantic but why the hell are you in pain?!"

"Mating season is painful for dragon slayers till we, um, claim, our mate," I looked away, but I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye.

"oh"

"yea," I was silent for a second, "Lucy, the reason you should know this, its cause you're my mate. I didn't tell you before cause I don't want to lose my best friend."

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little,

"but, then why…" she drifted off, to many questions to ask.

"our inner dragon comes to the surface, we don't think right, all of a sudden any and all other male dragon slayers are a threat to your mate, you wont leave them. That's why it's painful, cause the more you try to suppress those instincts the more painful it is"

"and you've been doing that for-?"

"four days."

"Natsu you should have told me! You big idiot!" she leaned in hugging me, then she whispered in my ear "I love you too, you big idiot."

Now it was my turn to be shocked, she, the amazing, beautiful, and smart Lucy Heartfilia, loved me, and idiotic, destructive, dragon slayer. Maybe she wasn't so dense.

Tentatively, I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head between her head and her neck. And the pain started to go away.

"Luce, I'm telling you this because the dragon inside me I told you about, he won't stop till he gets what he wants, I won't be in control."

"but you said-"

"yea I know what I said, and its true, dragon slayers have to mate with their mate. If I thought it would have done any good I would have told you to run. But I would have found you, and you can guess how dragon reacts to a hunt."

Her eyes widened for a second, but she nodded.

"Lucy, if I do anything, just don't fight, please, just don't do it. I can at least keep a hold on it, but if you do anything that'll make it mad." I felt a tear roll down my check "I won't have any control. I-" I choked on my own words, "I might hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. I would never forgive myself"

She tensed up for a moment,

"I- I wont, ok? I swear I won't fight you"

"thanks, and I'm so, so sorry Luce"

"don't be, I trust you"

Then I lost control

It was like watching myself do something, it wasn't me, but at the same time, it was so obviously me. I was powerless to stop myself as I pulled away from the hug and smashed my lips to hers.

**_'mine now'_**that damn dragon

**'no, no! let her go! She doesn't want or deserve this!'** her eyes closed, she kissed back

**_'doesn't seem like she's complaining'_**

**"cause I told her not to fight!'**

**_'so lets see how she likes this then decide'_**

I licked her bottom lip, demanding entrance. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth, letting it be invaded my tongue. I explored her mouth, sucking on her tongue. She moaned, and even if I wasn't in control, I thought it was the sexiest damned thing ever. But it still wasn't _me_, it was some instinct driven dragon side of me; that at the moment, wanted nothing more than to claim Lucy as my mate.

**'no! stop this! This isn't right! You can't just claim her! she needs to agree to it!'**

**_'why not?, she said she loves you, what more consent do you need?'_**

**'she human! That's why! Things aren't the same for humans as they are for dragons! She wants to do things the way humans do!'**

I had learned that the hard way, I had always thought that human marriage and dragon mating were the same thing. Needless to say, when Lissana had suggested as children that we get married when we were older, I nearly had a panic attack. The moment I heard Guildarts was back in town I went running to his house. He couldn't stop laughing when he heard what I had to say, but he explained it to me and promised he wouldn't tell anyone what we had been talking about. Awkwardest. Day. Of. My. Life.

**_'then she should know better than that, then to fall in love with a dragon.'_**

**'HOW THE HELL COULD SHE HAVE KNOWN NO ONE HAS SEEN A DRAGON IN HUNDREDS OF YEARS!'**

**_'oh well'_**

I pulled off her shirt, exposing her breasts. She went to cover them but I grabbed her hands and flipped her under me, pinning her hands above her head. She whimpered.

**'NO! STOP PLEASE!'**

**_'let me think, no.'_**

I grabbed one of her breasts with my unoccupied hand and started squeezing. She didn't want that, it was evident on her face, it was pleasurable but she didn't want it. But her brown eyes caught mine and she smiled reassuringly, like she knew I was in here somewhere.

I flicked my thumbs over her nipples and she moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head as she arched her back pushing her breasts further into my hands.

All I could do was watch and fight for control as I/he pleasured her; kiss and licking up and down her neck, fondling her breasts. Even if I wasn't in control of my body, I felt everything that happened to it, I felt everything I did to her, I felt when I placed my body on top of hers and settled between her legs, I felt myself start to get hard down there, I could smell her start t get aroused when I lightly bucked against her and she felt that I was hard, I could hear her breathing getting short and labored, and her moans becoming louder with less time between. She did what I asked; she didn't fight against it, she was trying like I was to not let me lose complete control, and she tried to find pleasure in it. But I wished she didn't have to _look_ for the pleasure in it, I wish I could just _give_ it to her.

I only kissed her as I slid off my vest and started to unwrap my scarf. But quicker than lightning I reached up and tied her hands to the bedpost.

"No!" it was quick and breathless, but not much can get passed a dragons ears,

**_"don't fight me, this is your only warning."_** It was me speaking, but it wasn't _me_. My voice sounded low and husky, like the opposite of hearing your voice on a recording.

She shivered and pursed hr lips

**_"good"_**

**'stop! Just stop! Don't hurt her! We're only 18! She shouldn't have to go through this!'**

**_'age doesn't matter, you're both mature.'_**

**'maturity doesn't matters to humans! Love, trust, and mental readiness do!'**

**_'not fully human, I'm proof of that.'_**

**'but she is! And it matters to her so it matters to me!'**

**_'but not to me.'_**

The dragon was getting inpatient, I felt it. I felt what he felt, he felt what I felt, we were one and the same yet somehow also two different beings. My instinctual subconscious and me. Different, but the same.

I slipped off her skirt and underwear, (even my dragon was scared of a Lucy kick later for destroying her clothes) which were soon followed by my pants and boxers.

There was fear in her eyes but it was nothing compared to the trust they held. I didn't want to break that trust but I had no control as I felt myself slide into her. It was amazing but if it wasn't me doing it I didn't care. I saw tears start to drip down her cheeks and I got angry, really god damn fuckin angry

**'NO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!'**

**_'to late'_**

"Natsu... please"

Her eyes were closed and she was crying, begging me to help her

The anger disappeared, and it was replaced by sadness.. I couldn't bear to see her in pain like this, but I had no choice; I was the one causing her pain, and** I wasn't in control.**

**'no… no…please just stop… stop hurting her… just let me be in control'**

**_'only if you'll do what you need to'_**

**'Fine I'll do it, I'll do it, ok? Just stop it already!'**

And all of a sudden I was in control.

And I broke down,

I leaned down and hugged her, careful not to move inside of her.

"Lucy! Lucy it's me, I am so sorry I couldn't get control sooner. Please don't cry!"

"Natsu…?" her voice was uncertain

"yea its me Luce"

"good, I thought maybe I made it angry before."

"no, you were fine, thanks for doing what I asked. I don't think either of us could have… if he… I'm just happy you're not hurt too much."

We stayed in each others arms for a minute, then I remembered the promise I made for control.

"Luce, I am so sorry, the only way I could get control was by promising I'd finish what it started…I am so, so sorry this is happening to you, you deserve so much better than this." my voice dropped off into a whisper at the end, I just didn't want to cause her anymore pain. But I was surprised when all she did was take my face in her hands and push me up so she could talk to me.

"hey, Natsu, it's fine, ok? Don't you cry too, you did your best, and you won, so its ok." I didn't realize I had been crying up till this pint but she wiped a tear from my face I found that I had, indeed, been crying

"yea but you didn't get a choice in the matter, and I know that this really mattered to you"

"you know what Natsu? It still matters, and as long as it's you, it's okay. _You're_ my first, not your dragon, so go ahead, just don't let him have control" I couldn't believe what she was saying, but she really did believe in me.

"I love you so much"

"Love you too Natsu"

I leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet, the opposite of what the dragon had been doing. I moved my hands up and down her body, each movement careful and filled with love. I did that for a few minutes before I slid all the way into her, she winced a little but she was used to it for the most part. She moaned as I started to move out, and I allowed myself to feel the pleasure that was wracking my system. I moaned, she was so tight around me; I wasn't sure if this was hell's punishment for me for letting this happen to her, or heavens reward for gaining control. Who knows, maybe it's both.

"Natsu… oh my god" she was breathless, we both were. It was amazing, the feeling of being together, I didn't think it be like this.

I started out slow, but she started returning each thrust and with every one I was getting faster.

"dear god… Natsu- _ahh- _Natsu, faster… please"

All I could do in response was grunt and comply; I wanted to love her till she couldn't walk to next day, but I wouldn't do anything she didn't want. But if she was asking me to, I was more than willing to oblige.

The feeling of skin on skin, lips on lips, the friction of two bodies moving against one another; the feeling of being so _completely surrounded_ by this one girl, was incredible. She was incredible.

With every thrust we were brought closer to the edge, she was bucking her hips keeping up with my every move; every touch, every kiss, every moan. Every unexpectedly hard and _deep_ thrust, would wrack our whole bodies with pleasure. The sound of moaning and the slight creaking of the mattress were the only things heard in my small house as we continued to make love.

But I remembered what I had to do, I hated just the though of it, but that's what mating season is for.

"Lucy… I, _ah_-, Luce if you… got pregnant… would you, mmnhh, bare my child?" I asked between moans and heavy breaths.

I looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer. She blushed, more than she already was because of how flushed the sex made her, before answering.

"why does-…" she stopped to moan, her head falling back in pleasure, she took a deep breath "I'm not… yea, yea I would. Yes I would bare your children Natsu."

"thank you Luce…I love you so much"

"why wouldn't I? I love you too… ya big idiot."

After speaking through moans, we spoke no more, just moans and names till we were standing so close to the edge we could see what was just over it.

With a few more thrusts, she screamed my name as she went tumbling over;

"oh my god- NATSU-!"

Her body tensed with her hips raised, clenching and pulling at me, her whole body shook- not quite able to handle the pleasure.

Her own climax sent me over the edge. After one last strong thrust, I came deep inside of her, prolonging her own orgasm. The pleasure coursed through my whole body, making me shake as my body tried to comprehend the pleasure, I had never felt anything so amazing. When we came, I bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder, marking her as my lifelong mate.

I collapsed on top of her, we were both breathing heavy, completely spent. I didn't want to crush her, so I tried to roll off of her, but she just grabbed a hold of my head,

"no don't do that, not yet, it feels nice."

"ok, I wont." So I just stayed were I was and put my head on her chest. After a minute she started to talk to me.

"it felt good, when you came just now. It still feels good, I can feel it inside me, hot like your fire, but good."

I held her tighter when she said that, that feeling she was having right now was my sperm in her womb working to make her pregnant. And the dragon hadn't talked to me, so I knew it was working. I didn't know what to feel

I rolled us over so she could lie on my chest, she hadn't expected it and let out a small squeak.

"EEP! Don't scare me like that, gave me a mini heart attack"

"Luce? You remember what I asked you while we…?" she looked at me and blushed.

"yea, I do, it be hard not to remember." I was blushing too now,

"you were serious, right?"

"of course I was Natsu, if I got pregnant I'd be a little scared but for the most part I'd be happy. What's with the talk of kids though?"

"you know why most animals have a mating season, right?"

"yea of course I do, so that they can…" she trailed off as realization struck her, and I finished the sentence.

"so that they can reproduce. Luce, the dragon hasn't tried to reclaim control. It means that I did what it wanted me to; I got you pregnant Luce."

I sounded like a kid begging for forgiveness, even when they know that there was nothing they could have done to prevent what had happened. I would have hung my head if I could have, but I had to settle for closing my eyes and wrapping my arms tight around her, bring her head to my chest so I could place my chin on her head.

She didn't answer at first, I was terrified that she would hate me. That had been my fear from the beginning, but she hugged me back and moved her mouth next to my ear, and I felt her smile,

"well than I guess we're starting a family earlier than I thought we would. Congrats Natsu Dragneel, you're gonna be a daddy."

**She doesn't hate me.**

I'm not sure I could describe the flow of emotions that hit me when she said that. Relief, happiness, shock, love, and those words only barely begin to describe what I was feeling.

She pulled away to look at my face, and we shared a smile before falling back into the hug; when I breathed in focused on her scent. It was its usual, strawberries and vanilla, but it was laced with the smell of wood smoke and cinnamon; my own scent. I smiled and nuzzled her neck making her laugh.

"you are such a baby dragon sometimes Natsu"

"dragons live for hundreds of years Luce, I'll _always_ be a baby dragon in their standards. So you might as well get used to it. Cuz its gonna be more than just me soon enough." She laughed and shook her head,

"dear Mavis, another little dragon? It's the end of the world." I fake whimpered and pouted into her neck, and she giggled at my actions.

"Good night my little dragon,"

"Good night Luce"


End file.
